When It Rains, It Pours
by Absolutely Unsure
Summary: He watched her from the shadows as she did her childish dance in the rain. She stuck her tongue out playfully to catch a few drops which made him chuckle to himself... - Ten independent oneshots of KK with all chapters using the metaphor of rain for love
1. Shower 1 : It Is To Be Shared

_To put it simply, each part of this story will deal with a part of Kenshin and Kaoru's lives together that has rain in it to act as a metaphor for love. Each drabble won't be connected unless I say it in the top AN...that's all I really have to say. That, and please enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer for entire story: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, t__he wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki does._

* * *

**It Is To Be Shared**

**Shower 1**

By: Meirou Kitsune

* * *

He watched her and smiled.

He knew that she didn't see him here, watching her from the shadows in utter silence. She did another twist, her black hair spraying over her shoulders and framing her face, blue eyes gleaming happily as a breath of laughter escaped her lips, mixing with the constant pounding of the rain.

From his hidden spot, he smiled at her pure aura, his violet eyes softening even more. He continued to watch her stick her tongue out childishly to catch a few drops which made him chuckle to himself, now his own laughter blending with the rain, but not before the dancing youth heard him. She looked over at him, alarmed by his now known presence as her now wide blue eyes suggested.

He was worried for a moment that she would stop her wonderful dance, but she just warmly smiled at him before looking up at the sky again and closing her eyes.

"I used to dance in the rain with my father when I was little..." She whispered, his acute ears barely picking it up.

"Then this one will leave you." He replied with respect, his lop sided rurouni smile on his youthful face that had melted the young girl's heart long ago.

Just as he turned to leave, she quickly ran up to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out with her into the rain with courage she didn't even know she had in her.

"Oro?" he questioned with his non-word after a minute of silence had gone by, his clothes slowly starting to get wet.

"I was kind of hoping that you'd come out and see me." She finally admitted as she stared at the muddy ground, blushing lightly.

She looked up at him again, a questioning expression still on his face.

"I want to share this with someone special. With you." She finally expressed as she beamed up at him, hoping that if her words didn't get through, it would be the smile.

He looked at her blankly as she pleaded for acceptance, not knowing what to say. After all, he was a master of swords, not women.

He finally smiled down at her. "It would be honoring to share this beautiful scene with you." He said sincerely as he took her hand in his.

She smiled at him before hugging him tightly as if he was her lifeline, which actually wasn't far from the truth.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her small body, almost afraid to hurt her with his blood stained hands.

"Thank you Kenshin." She whispered in his chest, wondering if the rain would hide her tears.

"You're welcome, Kaoru." He replied back, burying his nose in her midnight black hair and taking a weft of her pleasant jasmine scent.

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading, and please review! Your opinion is well respected._


	2. Shower 2 : It Washes Away Pain

**It Washes Away Pain**

**Shower 2**

By: Meirou Kitsune

* * *

He looked down at his now red hands, dripping with the warm liquid.

He looked around. At the body lying face down, at his discarded sakabato sticking up from the ground, and at the dark skies that started to drop heavy rain.

Lastly, he looked down at the young women clutching so tightly on to him.

She looked up to him with pleading blue eyes, her salty tears mixing with the heavy rain.

She smiled shakily at him. "See, Kenshin? The blood already washed off."

He looked down and did see that the blood was gone, her gentle hands enveloping his own callused ones. He looked up to her face again, his eyes turning slowly back to his soft violet once again with her calming voice and touch.

"See? It's alright…" she murmured into his chest as she hugged him tightly again, offering her body heat to his.

He looked up at the skies again.

'The rain made it go away for now…but you are the one that will wash it away forever Kaoru…'

* * *

_I just want to say...Kenshin did NOT kill that person. Just so ya know, he's just being...over reactive?_

_Thanks a lot for reading and please review! Please excuse the shortness _


	3. Shower 3 : It Can Be Harsh

**It Can Be Harsh**

**Shower 3**

By: Meirou Kitsune

* * *

The cold wind blew again, causing rain to splash into a seemingly young man as he trudged through the streets alone.

"This one was so foolish to leave this errand so late…I'm afraid that this harsh rain will blow this one away…or more importantly the food." He mumbled to himself as he started to climb a bridge, his arms full of rice, miso, and a tofu bucket.

'But this one couldn't help but want to watch Kaoru practice…' He thought guiltily to himself.

As he reached the peak of the bridge, he lifted his head only to be hit square in the face by an old, frayed scrap of clothing.

In slight panic, he dropped everything on the ground so that he could take this offending rag off his face so he could see again. When he finally did manage to rip the cloth off, he found that the tofu had fallen out of the bucket and was nowhere to be seen.

"At least the rice and miso are alright." He added optimistically as he lifted the heavy items from the puddle they'd fallen into.

_OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO_

"I wonder where Kenshin is, he should be back by now." Kaoru worried as she waited inside the dojo, sheltered from the bitter rain and wind.

"Probably off getting into another fight." Sano answered jokingly, his trusty fish bone protruding out of his smirking mouth.

But Kaoru didn't catch his (heavy) sarcasm and so started to worry even more. And right when she was going to go outside to look for him, Kenshin opened the sliding door and walked inside, soaking wet.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru gushed as she clasped her hands in front of her in happiness.

He smiled at her before unloading his wet load onto the floor. Kaoru's gleaming eyes moved from his face to his packages and hardened.

"Kenshin…" she began in a stern voice, "Where's the tofu?"

He looked at her before bashfully laughing "About that Kaoru-dono…it dropped into the river." And before she had a chance to yell at him he hastily added "But at least this one brought back the miso and rice!"

Almost immediately after he'd said that, the rice bag exploded, revealing the ruined rice from being exposed to the rainwater. Following quickly after, the miso bag fell over and spilled, showing that half of it was really rain water that had seeped in and had ruined it too.

Kenshin looked at the wasted food in fear before daring to look up at Kaoru.

She was shocked for a minute before her face contorted into one of anger, glaring up at a suddenly paranoid Kenshin.

"Kaoru-dono, please…this one is sorry…" he tried to console as he put his hands up in defeat, knowing that he couldn't beat her when she was angry.

"Kenshin you idiot!" she yelled before descending on him with her wooden sword with no mercy.

He grimaced slightly before starting to run for his life around the dojo.

Sano sighed as he watched the scene play out yet again and decided to try to get dinner somewhere else, leaving Kaoru's loud yells behind.

As Kaoru chased after Kenshin, slowly closing the gap between them, Kenshin briefly pondered how even the harshest rain had nothing against this girl with her dreaded bokken…

* * *

_I like this one cause it's (suppose to be) fwunny. As always, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! thanks!_


	4. Shower 4: It Heals

**It Heals**

**Shower 4**

By: Meirou Kitsune

* * *

Kaoru squealed happily as she looked down at her flourishing flowerbed that had almost died a few days before. Kenshin looked over at her happy bouncing before coming over, his finished laundry neatly laid out.

"Good thing it rained or those poor flowers would have died, that they would have." He commented, a hint of sadness in his voice for what had almost happened.

"Yes! The rain did a really good job at healing them, I had almost given up hope." Kaoru added, looking up at him with a light smile.

He looked into her eyes and softly, yet sternly, said, "Never give up hope, Kaoru."

She noted that as he said that, his eyes flickered amber, which sent shivers down her spine. He finished by smiling gently at her before going in to make lunch.

'As long as you're here with me Kenshin, I will never lose hope…'

She subconsciously smiled down at the flowers as she thought that, kneeling down to play with a few of the colorful petals.

From a distance, any stranger could have seen it, yet neither of them realized that they were slowly healing each other's scarred hearts...

* * *

_Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the fluff!_


	5. Shower 5 : It Is To Be Taught About

**It Is To Be Taught About**

**Shower 5**

By: Meirou Kitsune

* * *

"Hey Busu, what're you doing out here?" Questioned Yahiko as he looked at Kaoru who was peacefully sitting on the edge of the porch, starring out into the rain.

She turned her head to him, smiling and trying to ignore his rude nickname that she hoped he would stop calling her by one day.

"I'm just watching the rain." She quietly answered, looking back out to the crying skies.

Yahiko looked at her funny before deciding to plop down next to her, crossing his arms across his chest. She glanced out in the corner of her eye to the young boy sitting next to her, trying to understand what was going through his young head.

"Why're you looking at the boring rain?" he asked casually while leaning back on the palms of his hands, trying to become more relaxed.

"It calms me, and I just needed to think for a little." She answered with a smile directed at him, choosing not to add how she had wanted silence.

He waited a moment before asking another question "What're you thinking about?"

She sighed in slight frustration, knowing he wouldn't stop trying to talk to her as long as he sat there.

"I was just thinking of how the rain is like love." She vaguely answered as she tenderly reached her hand out to catch a few of the large drops before retracting it back. She looked over to Yahiko to still find confusion in his eyes.

"Well…" she stammered, not exactly knowing how to start. "What do you think love is Yahiko?" she questioned.

He looked at her with a baffled face and wide eyes. But he quickly regained his composure and scoffed up at her. "Everyone knows what love is, ugly."

Kaoru resisted to hit him and asked him again, more specifically. "I know everyone has their own belief of what love is, but I want to know what _you_ think it is." She finished, still locking his eyes with hers. He leaned off his hands and rested them in his lap, twiddling his thumbs bashfully. "I...what I think…well…" he couldn't finish his sentence and peaked over to look at Kaoru who had a smug air around her as she looked down at the young boy.

He growled in annoyance before barking "Why don't _you_ tell me what _you_ think it means!" Huffing slightly but very proud of his accusation, even though he had just asked that same question not a minute before.

Kaoru was slightly taken aback at his harsh tone and enforced demand, but she sighed knowing he only snapped because of his flustered state.

"Just like I said before, rain is like love." Yahiko snorted in disbelief, hinting to explain.

She couldn't help but let a soft smile bloom on her lips before starting to attempt to teach the thickheaded boy.

_OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO  
_

Kenshin smiled lightly as he washed the dishes from tonight's dinner, humming an off tune to himself.

His smile grew as he remembered Kaoru's lit up face when she had eaten the food that had taken a long time to prepare today. For some reason, he just wanted Kaoru to be proud of him. Maybe that was why he did all those chores around the dojo? He thought lightly to himself.

He dried his hands, the shining plates all put away for the next meal.

He silently walked to the paper door (shoji) and was about to open it to go out when he realized that Yahiko and Kaoru were having a conversation. He knew he really shouldn't ease-drop, but he convinced himself that he would just listen until he knew what they were talking about and then determine if it could be interrupted or not.

He smiled to himself when he heard Kaoru ask Yahiko what he thought love meant. He was about to reveal himself, knowing it was only an innocent conversation that wouldn't take notice of a slight interruption.

But suddenly, Yahiko snapped and asked what love meant to _her_. His breath was caught and his eyes widened in surprise. He leaned his head closer to the shoji door, peaking through the slight crack in between the doors to look at the brother and sister like couple. As Kaoru started her explanation, he strained his ears to make sure he heard every word.

He was surprised when she compared love to the rain but listened non the less, subconsciously memorizing every word that came from her soft lips.

"Love is like rain because of the wonderful things that it do without even knowing it." She nodded to herself in confirmation before continuing to explain her metaphor.

"Nothing is beyond the healing power of rain. Even the driest or burnt areas always come back because of the rain that provided the nurishment that's needed. It's the same with the heart, not matter how dark…" she paused for a moment, thinking of the right word "…or bloodstained it may be, with enough love and compassion, it can start to mend. The rain can also wash away anything, cleaning the land, purifying it. Love can fight through anything, it…makes humans humans, repairing each other carefully with gentle hands."

His eyes softened at her kind words and unstoppable optimism.

"So you're saying that no matter how bad things might get, that love can always change it back to the good? Like a drought and then the rain comes?" Yahiko questioned, his interest in the subject shining clear through his eyes as he turned towards her.

"Yes. Exactly what I mean. The past isn't important…it's the promise of a future that's interesting to me." She smiled to him.

"And you're also saying that you're gonna make KENSHIN better, am I right?" Yahiko added slyly while lying back on the wood.

Kenshin could tell from her sudden tense in her body and aura and even though he couldn't see her face, he guessed that she was blushing. He also noted dully, that he was lightly blushing too.

But his thoughts were interrupted when a voice behind him snapped him out of his crouched over position at the door.

"Yo, Kenshin, what the heck are ya doing? _Ease-dropping_?"

Kenshin whipped around, a slight blush still across his nose. Sano laughed lightly at Kenshin's flustered state before walking up to him and peering through the crack that Kenshin had been looking through only seconds before.

"So the little kid and Missy, eh? What were they talking about?" He questioned as he continued chewing on his trademark fish bone that hung out his mouth lazily.

"They were just arguing over nothing important, that they were." Kenshin managed to stumble out, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"YAHIKO, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF LOVING KENSHIN!" Kaoru bellowed through the other side of the thin paper doors.

"Nothing serious, my _ass_." Sano muttered, glancing at Kenshin before looking back through the crack.

"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!" Yahiko bellowed right back, amusement laced in.

"PROVE IT!" she challenged.

"You're overreacting, if it wasn't true, then you wouldn't have blown up like you're doing right now!" He finished as he threw back his head to laugh, hands on his hips in triumph.

Sano raised a curious eyebrow before looking over to Kenshin whose blush was now clearly visible. The street fighter couldn't resist such an opportunity, so smirked before grabbing Kenshin by his shirt, sliding the door open, and throwing him out right in between the arguing couple.

They both starred at him in anger, but then Kaoru finally realized what they had been arguing about, '_Had he heard everything?_' She suddenly thought in fear as Kenshin looked up to her with his soft purple eyes, nervously smiling at her.

She jerked away, a deep blush covering her face.

"See? If you didn't like him then you wouldn't be blushing like _crazy_ right now!" Yahiko added, not helping with Kaoru's extremely embarrassed situation.

"THAT'S IT YOU _LITTLE_ _BRAT_!" she screeched in a high pitch that made the guys wince, and the dog next door whimper. And before Yahiko could do anything, she had thrown him into the rain, his face landing into a large mud puddle.

She stormed off, leaving the hectic scene of Yahiko covered in mud, a laughing Sano, and a shocked Kenshin.

* * *

_This one was an odd long one, usually they will be much shorter, but hope you enjoyed the length non-the-less!_

_Thank you very much for reading, and as always, please tell me what you think in a review!_

_-Kitsune_


	6. Shower 6 : It Is To Be Mourned

**It Is To Be Mourned**

**Shower 6**

By: Meirou Kitsune

* * *

The others had gone away a long time ago, chased away by the first bitter ice rain in months, signaling the end of a fairly balmy summer.

Kaoru still stood, braving the strong rain. But it didn't matter anyway, because she couldn't feel a thing. She never did. Not on this horrid day.

Not on the day that her beloved Kenshin had died.

And no matter how hard it rained, it was never enough to wash all the tears away that cascaded down her thin face, and no matter how loud the thunder, it couldn't drown out her lonesome moans.

So as the rain mourned for its loss of summer, Kaoru mourned for the loss of the man she loved.

* * *

_URGH, this one is disgustingly short AND depressing, not my style. But hope you still enjoyed it, please review!_


	7. Shower 7 : It Can Be Distracting

_Sorry for the depressing chapter before this, so here's a light one, and there won't be anymore sad ones, I just can't write them that well -.-  
_

* * *

**It Can Be Distracting**

**Shower 7  
**

By: Meirou Kitsune

* * *

"Yahiko! Don't leave your front open when you rush to attack, it allows them to twist and hit your side." Kaoru instructed as she sparred with Yahiko, demonstrating her statement by hitting him in the ribs lightly.

She had been practicing with him a little over two hours, halfway through it had started raining.

"I get it, I get it." He grumbled as he took a few steps back and got back into the starting position, Kaoru noticing how his fingers were twitching on the handle.

Kaoru shook her head, knowing something was wrong. "Tell me why you're off today. And don't say you're tired, I know you have better stamina then this." She huffed, her left hand resting on her hip.

He glared at her, but turned away before finally admitting bashfully, "That stupid rain is distracting me."

Kaoru looked at him with a raised eyebrow before sighing and explaining "Don't let yourself get distracted. When you begin to fight others, they might fight dirty and use everything they can to their advantage, and you need to know how to go into your mind and shut everything else out so you can concentrate."

Yahiko looked at her with wary eyes before they darted out to the rain that was visible through the open shoji doors.

"Come on, charge me again."

After that, Yahiko was slowly getting back to his normal level, swinging his bokken with power and confidence like he usually did. But even at his top game he still wasn't powerful enough to defeat Kaoru, who was slowly beating him yet again.

But just as she was about to give the final blow to his vulnerable hands and disarm him, Kenshin opened the screen doors to reveal himself.

Kaoru couldn't help but let her eyes wander to him, and when they saw his appearance, they widened and she barely held down a gasp, her swing to defeat Yahiko forgotten. It was obvious that he had been out in the rain and as a result, his gi were plastered to his body showing off his front muscles, and his hair was damp, water dripping from his long bangs.

He looked up and smiled at Kaoru, which made her blush all the more, before he walked past them somewhere else, her blue eyes following him the entire time.

But she was jerked back to reality when she felt an intense pain in her head which made her go down to on her knees and cradle her pounding head, glaring up at a triumphant Yahiko who had just waked her on the head while she was gawking at Kenshin.

"Don't let yourself get distracted." He mocked in annoying high-pitch voice before walking away with a smirk on his face and laughing his head off.

* * *

_Thanks for reading (I actually like this one) again and please review! also, if you want more KK and like my writing, make sure to check out my new RK chapter story 'The Girl Next Door'_


	8. Shower 8 : It Is To Be Feared For

**It Is To Be Feared For  
**

**Shower 8  
**

By: Meirou Kitsune

* * *

Kaoru yelped and quickly dived under her blankets when she heard another crack of lightning from outside, complimented by the steady pounding of rain on the roof.

_This is stupid, I shouldn't be afraid of the rain…' _Kaoru thought bashfully to herself as she tried to gather herself together.

When she finally peaked her head out from under her covers, a great clap of thunder made the old dojo shake, making Kaoru scream shrilly.

As she ducked under the covers again, she heard her door slide open and then close with a soft click, footsteps coming closer to her hidden appearance.

"Kaoru-dono?"

_'Great, just great; he's the last person I want to see me like this' _She thought to herself miserably as she pulled the blankets around her closer.

"Are you alright Kaoru-dono? This one was worried when you screamed." Kenshin continued as he squatted down and tried to find Kaoru in her lump of blankets.

She finally popped her head out to lock eyes with his violet orbs for a brief moment. She murmured something under her breath as she looked away from his tranquil face, and despite his acute hearing, Kenshin didn't pick up what she'd said.

"What did you say Kaoru-dono?" He questioned as he moved his face closer to hers.

"I'm scared, alright?!" She exclaimed in his face, a blush of embarrassment painted on her cheeks.

Even though he could clearly see her flustered state, he couldn't help but smile and chuckle lightly at her childish fear as he sat down.

"It's not funny!" she whined with as the blush on her face grew.

But before he could apologize, another lightning bolt hit the ground, this one was much closer and louder. Kaoru, in a state of shock, flung herself at Kenshin, hugging him around the neck tightly, burying her face in the crock of his neck as she sat in his lap.

After the lightning has passed, Kaoru finally realized that she was latched on to Kenshin. Right when she was about to pull away and start apologizing profusely, Kenshin wrapped his arms around her thin frame and pulled her, if possible, closer to his chest, letting his warmth flow into her.

"Do no be scared, Kaoru, this one is right here." He whispered in her ear softly.

Kaoru closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of his protection, even if it was from the rain, knowing he meant every word, and glad for at least once that he'd dropped the honorific. But after a minute, her mind drifted to a disturbing thought.

_'But will you always be here for me, Kenshin? What will I do without you?'_

And even though he had rid her of the fear of the storm tonight, she couldn't stop her eyes from tingling with tears at the idea of him leaving her alone, making her cling to him tighter as if she was afraid he'd disappear any second right in her arms.

And even though she hadn't expected it, and he hadn't meant it, she was now more scared then she was before.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and as always, please review to tell me what you think! this one was bitter sweet...not as fluffy as I'd wished (heh)_


	9. Shower 9 : It Is Blessed

**It Is Blessed**

**Shower 9**

By: Meirou Kitsune

* * *

"What a beautiful baby Ma'am, what's the cutie's name?" Kaoru asked with a smile as she looked at the chubby bundle being held in the woman's arms.

"His name is Ryushi." The woman answered proudly with a beaming smile as Kaoru giggled, the baby grabbing her finger and putting it in his mouth in an attempt to figure out what it was.

"Kaoru-dono, this one terribly sorry to interrupt, but it's going to start raining soon and this one wishs to get home not wet." Kenshin said sincerely as he juggled the various groceries in his arms skillfully.

"Oh, alright." Kaoru said with a hint of sadness, disappointed at not being able to play with the baby anymore.

"It was great meeting you and your son." Kaoru said with her usual enthusiasm before she started walking home.

"Thank you very much, and congratulations. You're truly blessed. This one wishes you happiness." Kenshin stated kindly before doing a small bow and running after Kaoru who was waiting a few paces away.

"Who were they, Honey?" the lady's husband asked as he approached her from behind, giving her a kiss on the forehead before taking the baby from her arms who gargled in gleefully.

She lightly shook her head with a big smile as she tickled her baby's feet, making it go into a fit of giggles.

"Just a couple who reminded me of us when we were younger." She said as they started walking back to their own home.

"And I was just thinking about how truly blessed they are, like us."

* * *

_Eh, I did this chapter over and over with different themes but nothing stuck, so I had to just settle for this, I hope you enjoyed it non the less! and wow, exactly 250 words, aren't I precise?_

_well, till the next (and last) time! and thanks again for reading!_


	10. Shower 10 : It Is Loved

_Sigh...the last chapter. I wrote this so many times, but they all sucked, so finally I did this tiny, barely over 100, word drabble.  
_

_This is an extension of the first chapter!_

* * *

**It Is To Be Loved**

**Shower 10**

By: Meirou Kitsune

* * *

The rain continued pouring out of the sky in heavy drops, easily drenching the only two people who were outside this late at night in the, oddly, balmy storm.

The couple that it fell on continued to dance in harmony, their feet daintily moving together as their arms encircled each other, sharing body heat to beat the chilly water.

It fell as the man took the chin of the woman and leaned it up to him, gliding her benevolent blue eyes to his own promising purple until he timidly leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened before they fluttered closed and leaning into his touch.

And so the rain continued pouring out of the sky in heavy drops, the couple now oblivious to it, as they continued being in their own world, finally loved.

* * *

_Well, there it was, the shortest thing EVER! And because I feel really bad, here's an extra little story that I didn't know where to put in, so enjoy this too!_

* * *

Omake!

**Under My Umbrella**

Kenshin and Kaoru walked in the rain in silence. Kaoru peaked a look over to Kenshin who balanced the heavy food that they'd bought for the day. Since his hands were so full he was unable to hold an umbrella to block out the droplets.

Even though he hid it very well, Kaoru could still tell from vast experience and knowledge that he was slightly annoyed with the persisting rain in his face and his heavy load weighing down his shoulders, making his eyebrow twitch every so often.

She gracefully took a few steps closer to him and covered them both with her wide umbrella. He looked down at her with a small look of shock on his face, but it was soon replaced by a dazzling smile, clearly gracious of the help. She blushed at the attention and continued on, both of them sharing the umbrella.

And Kaoru was too focused on not tripping and embarrassing herself that she didn't catch the giggles in the background. And because she spent so much time in her old dojo and not gossiping around her town like ever other girl her age, she didn't know that sharing an umbrella meant that you were together.

* * *

_Well there you go, hope you enjoyed reading my humble drabble series and I love you all who reviewed and read, you're all awesome!_

_And do you want more? (nudgenudge) Then check out my other RK story 'The Girl Next Door' and other four part story called 'Seasons of Love'_

_Thank you for your support and hope you enjoyed reading this series as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_-Kitsune_


End file.
